


The Shark in the Whirlpool at Night

by thesloppyshop



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Juugo Is Also Here, Messy, Roughness, Sasuke escapes snake hell only to immediately be thrown into another kind of hell, another trauma to add onto the already-massive pile for the Uchiha boy, is it still netorare if Sasuke doesn't give a shit about Karin?, late night escapades, narrowly averted molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesloppyshop/pseuds/thesloppyshop
Summary: As the moon looms high overhead, Hebi has set up camp for the night. Sasuke is fast asleep, and Karin takes the opportunity to make her move. Little does she know that someone else has other plans.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	The Shark in the Whirlpool at Night

**Author's Note:**

> all characters depicted as 18+

_Zip._

“Ah, Sasuke…sleeping so peacefully…so unaware…eheheheheh…”

Karin hovered over Sasuke, admiring his sleeping form, taking great care not to wake him as she maneuvered herself fully into his tent. It was the middle of the night, their makeshift team having set up camp in the forest. They’d been on the road for several weeks following Juugo’s recruitment, owing primarily to Sasuke’s relentless pace in his pursuit of Itachi. Rarely did they have a night like this, where the four of them were able to get a full night’s rest. Karin intended to make the most of it.

Sasuke wanted revenge. Suigetsu wanted to collect his silly little swords. Juugo wanted…well, Juugo didn’t seem to want anything, most of the time. In their travels, Karin found the team to be incredibly irritating on the whole. She wished it could just be her and Sasuke, tracking down Itachi together, allowing her to swoop in once Sasuke’s one true desire had finally been fulfilled, so that she could fulfill everything else for him. Suigetsu, at least, had his uses, from time to time.

The moonlight broke through the fabric of the tent, slightly illuminating Sasuke’s face. He always looked the most at peace when he was asleep, freed from the torment of his waking mind. Karin hoped one day to bring that same peace to him herself. For now, though, a little bit of late-night interference would have to do.

“At it again, eh, Karin?”

She nearly leapt right out of the tent, quickly bringing a hand to her mouth to suppress the yelp of shock. Whipping around, she was enraged to see the culprit - Suigetsu, that watery, shark-skinned piece of shit. He’d climbed into the tent behind her, crowding her out, nearly pushing her on top of Sasuke’s sleeping form. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, you asshole?” Karin hissed, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that Sasuke was still asleep. If he woke up now, with the two of them sneaking into his tent…

“Well,” Suigetsu whispered, that infuriatingly smug expression plastered across his face, “I could ask you the same thing. You here to take some more of Sasuke’s underwear? Or are you going straight for the main event this time? Want to see how big the snake really is?”

“Get the fuck out or I’ll kill you,” Karin fired back, scooting away from Sasuke to the edge of the tent. Suigetsu’s presence overloaded the capacity, and she was beginning to notice how deliberately he’d positioned himself, ensuring that Karin was trapped between him and Sasuke with nowhere to go. She brushed up against his chest, unable to suppress a blush as she recoiled.

Even in the dark of the night, Suigetsu could tell, and he smirked.

“Listen, it’s been a little while, yeah? Why not leave Sasuke be and get some from someone who’s actually awake for it?”

Karin gritted her teeth, but the suggestion worked on her - she could feel herself heating up, in her chest and down below. This was by far Suigetsu’s worst trait, the way he seemed able to rile her up at a moment’s notice. And now, of all times to deploy it…he was truly despicable. 

And yet, the way his eyes gleamed in the moonlight…

“You and I both know you want it,” he continued, leaning forward. Karin could feel his breath on her ear. She gulped. 

“Not - not here…” she mumbled. She could have sworn she heard Sasuke shift behind her, but a quick glance seemed to confirm that he was still fast asleep. When she turned back, Suigetsu had moved even closer, pressing himself up against her. His hand crept up her side, brushing against her breast, making her jolt. He couldn’t be serious. And where had his shirt gone?

Suigetsu let out a low chuckle as he leaned down to her neck, his breath nearly working Karin into a frenzy. They couldn’t do this - not here, not with Sasuke just a foot from them. He’d wake up. He’d probably kill them. He’d never look at her the same way again. The shame of it all could drive Karin to death.

And with each thought, she felt the heat between her legs grow. She couldn’t help it.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Karin growled, unzipping her top to allow Suigetsu’s wandering hand inside. He took the invitation with fervor, roughly grabbing and pinching at her nipple. His lips latched onto her neck, suckling and biting, grazing his sharp teeth against the skin, threatening to break through. If there was one thing about Suigetsu she could appreciate, it was the caution he showed with the visible parts of her skin. The rest of her, not so much.

“Hate me all you want, babe,” Suigetsu replied, his voice muffled on account of his mouth continuing to explore Karin’s neck and collarbone. “But you love this. Don’t bother denying it.”

He was all over her now, hands and mouth each working independently to caress every part of her. He could be so _rough_ about it, so grabby, like he couldn’t take hold of her fast enough. Like he wanted to just eat her up, leave nothing left. And then, other times, it was as if a switch were flipped, and he would be content to let Karin do as she wanted, take whatever she needed from him. The dichotomy confused her when she had the time and capacity to think about it. In the moment, though, her mind went blank, and she let the desire take over.

Karin reached down, fumbling for Suigetsu’s crotch, only to feel his girth drop into her hand. Glancing down, he seemed to have made a hole in his pants to aid her in pleasuring him. Truly, his Hydrification Technique demonstrated its usefulness time and time again.

He let out a low moan at her touch, a wry grin of satisfaction crossing his face. 

“Man, it really helps how rough your hands are,” he murmured. “Really hits the spot.”

She gave him a harsh squeeze in response. “Asshole. You talk too much.”

“Shut me up, then.”

Karin obliged, grabbing Suigetsu behind the neck and smashing her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, tangling with his as she stroked him up and down, squeezing towards his base and loosening her grip as she pulled back, reveling in the grunts he made into her mouth. She relished flipping the script on him, taking control back, and began to push him back, away from Sasuke and towards the opening of the tent. The more distance between them and Sasuke, the better their chances of survival.

Suigetsu, however, had other plans. Though he’d seemed wrapped up in Karin’s ministrations to his cock, as she nearly pushed him against the entrance of the tent, he suddenly lunged forward, toppling Karin over and sprawling her out against the floor of the tent, then crawled over to hover over her, smirking.

“What the hell!?” Karin snarled, struggling to keep her voice down. “You could have - ahhhn!”

He’d interrupted her, rudely, by bringing his leg up between hers, pressing the top of his knee against her crotch. Karin’s face turned bright red as she heard the squelchy noises her wetness made, compounded by the look of satisfaction on Suigetsu’s face over her reaction.

“Man, I really got you going, huh?” he whispered. Karin bit into her finger to hold back her moans, looking over at Sasuke’s prone form to make sure they were still in the clear. He hadn’t moved in a while, his chakra signature remaining steady, shoulders slightly rising and falling with his breaths. 

“Hey,” Suigetsu growled. “Who’s doing the work for you here, me or him? Eyes on the prize, Karin. Or else I’m going to make this a lot harder for you.”

“What?” Karin breathed. Before she could react further, Suigetsu had brought his hand to her shorts, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping them and sliding in, pressing two fingers against her clit over the cloth of her underwear. Karin’s back arched upwards in response, her vision clouding over. To think that she was allowing Suigetsu to touch her like this, in Sasuke’s tent, with Sasuke right next to them…

“Oh, God…” she whispered. “More.”

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“ _More,_ you fucker,” she hissed. “Give me more. Stop wasting my time and fuck me.”

Suigetsu let out a low chuckle. “Maybe you should ask a little nice - ack!”

Karin’s hand shot up, forcefully grabbing Suigetsu’s neck. She pulled him down until they were face to face, Karin stuffing her thumb in Suigetsu’s mouth to open it up, then invading him with her tongue again, with somehow even more force than before. When she pulled back, leaving Suigetsu panting, she glared daggers at him, holding him in place to maintain eye contact.

“Fuck. Me. Make yourself useful, waterboy.”

Suigetsu let out a low growl, cock twitching as he rutted against Karin’s leg. “As you wish, princess.”

Karin released him, and lifted her hips to allow Suigetsu to remove her pants. Instead, however, she found herself grabbed around the waist and unceremoniously flipped over, face pressing into the ground and causing her glasses to creak. Behind her, Suigetsu lifted her hips, bringing her up to the knees and sliding her pants down.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she snarled, attempting to push herself up. Suigetsu, however, reached over and pressed her head back down to the canvas floor, leaning over her. She felt his warmth against her bare folds, his girth sliding across her labia, sending shivers up her spine with every minuscule movement. The teasing, the roughness…Karin felt as though she were going to explode. And then he had to go and say it.

Suigetsu leaned down, his hot breath brushing against her ear.

“Putting you in the place you belong.”

It nearly put her over the edge right then and there. She pressed back against his crotch, rubbing herself up and down his girth with vigor. She couldn’t take another second of this.

“Stop…teasing me…” she moaned. “You’re the fucking worst. Just…just get on with it already.”

She felt Suigetsu shuffle around his waist, bringing a hand to his cock and pressing it against her entrance. She felt herself opening up in anticipation, nails digging into the ground. Before he pushed forward, however, he lifted her head, and turned it the other way, to face Sasuke.

“You want to look at him so badly, go ahead,” he quipped, then thrust forward, bottoming out inside her in one smooth motion. 

Karin let out a gasp, one that she was sure would wake Sasuke. Her eyes rolled back; she clenched her hand into a fist and pounded it against the ground. Every single time, she was taken aback by just how _thick_ Suigetsu was. She knew he could increase his muscle mass temporarily when the situation called for it, and the scientist in her couldn’t help but think for a moment over whether or not he could do the same for his other parts.

Rational thought, however, was quickly pounded out of her, as Suigetsu pulled out and thrust back in, increasing his speed each time until he settled into a steady rhythm. He fucked Karin with force and aggression, hunching over and grabbing her hip with his free hand to keep her in place, ensure she didn’t squirm away from the intensity of his work. She felt as though her senses were heightened - she could hear every breath, every gasp, every grunt, and each of Suigetsu’s movements sent waves of electricity through her. She could barely keep herself together, even as she stared at Sasuke’s back, knowing that he could wake up at any moment and see Karin, ass in the air, face dug into the ground with Suigetsu railing her from behind. In his tent. In his presence.

God, if only he could see it…what would he say? What would he do?

A moan escaped her lips, low and husky. Suigetsu responded by shifting his hand to cover her mouth.

“Keep your voice down, woman,” he muttered, his breath hitched and uneven. It felt as though he were growing bigger inside her, stretching her walls and stirring her up. Karin opened her mouth and took in one of Suigetsu’s fingers, suckling and biting at the smooth, slightly slimy skin. She’d completely lost herself, surrendered to the throes of passion. She didn’t care what happened now, what Suigetsu did to her, so long as he fucked her brains right out of her head.

She could hear his breathing becoming more ragged, the intensity of his thrusting increasing and losing its rhythm. For all his big talk about Karin being a degenerate, a dirty little slut, he could be just as bad when he got into it, completely losing his cool. They were both animals, and it wasn’t all that deep down.

Suigetsu pulled his hand back, and Karin attempted to push herself onto her hands again. Before she could, however, he tangled his fingers in her fiery red hair and roughly yanked her up, holding her in place as he continued to thrust. Karin let out a choked gasp, reaching back to grab at his side. He grabbed her arm, pinning it against her side, and leaned down to her shoulder, baring his teeth. Running his tongue against the tough, scarred skin, the result of so many bites to give up her chakra for healing, he added one more by sinking his teeth in.

It was too much for her. Karin let out a silent wail as she came, shuddering in ecstacy, clenching down hard on Suigetsu’s cock. A tickle of drool leaked out of her mouth, eyes unfocusing as she stared up at the moon overhead, peeking through the top of the tent. She felt the familiar pull of chakra being siphoned out of her, as Suigetsu took the opportunity to have a sip. She’d have to berate him for it later.

“Fuck…” he gasped, after detaching from her shoulder, pressing his head against her bare skin. “I’m so close.”

Karin struggled to wade her way through the post-orgasm haze, but she brought a hand to Suigetsu’s cheek, dragging her nails down to his neck and digging in.

“Go ahead,” she breathed. “Fill me up, shark boy.”

Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Karin’s abdomen, pressing her to his chest as his thrusts became even more forceful, speeding up to a manic pace. He gasped and grunted into her ear, enveloping Karin with his warmth. She could feel the fire of his chakra mixing with hers, and waited with anticipation for him to make his mark. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!!_ ” 

With one last thrust, Suigetsu came, burying himself hilt-deep in Karin’s insides, letting out spurt after spurt of searing hot cum. Karin’s tongue lolled out as she felt herself being filled, and she leaned back against Suigetsu for support, utterly spent. The moment lasted nearly a minute, as the torrent subsided, and Suigetsu softened, gently sliding out of her. He let out a long, low breath, dropping his forehead against her shoulder. 

“You know…” he said. “You’re not so bad, sometimes.”

Karin snorted, shaking her head. “I can’t say the same for you.”

“Fair enough.” He rested his chin on Karin’s shoulder, glancing over at Sasuke.

“We really pushed the envelope this time, huh,” he observed. Karin rolled her eyes.

“Get the fuck out.” She scooted forward away from him, pulling up her shorts and zipping her top closed. Suigetsu acquiesced, dipping out of the tent, and Karin hovered over Sasuke for a few more moments, taking in his features one more time. She smiled.

“Next time, love.”

~

The next morning, Juugo was tending to the fire to prepare breakfast when Sasuke sat down next to him.

“Morning, boss,” he said, but when he glanced over, he was shocked by the sight before him. Sasuke looked positively haggard, eyes bloodshot, slumped over. He looked as though he’d seen a ghost.

“What - what happened to you?” Juugo asked. Sasuke turned to respond, his thousand-yard-stare unsettling the larger teen.

“Didn’t get any sleep.”

Juugo raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Bad dreams?”

Sasuke looked past Jugo to Karin and Suigetsu, emerging separately from their tents. They nearly ran right into each other - when they made contact, they seemed to linger for a moment, before Karin went into a tirade about Suigetsu always being in the way, and to stay as far away from her as possible. Sasuke shuddered.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a single three-hour fugue state and upon emerging i was like "huh yeah alright we can work with this"
> 
> karin and suigetsu definitely absolutely hate each other and definitely absolutely fuck the shit out of each other every chance they get even though karin tells herself she's keeping her eyes on the prize (sasuke) and this is just a way to pass the time
> 
> this probably ends up as one of the foundational traumas that sasuke references in the future whenever he does something that people don't like
> 
> "listen, my brother was forced to wipe out my clan, he manipulated me into killing him so he could repent, i had to live in snake hell for three years just to get a minor power-up, AND two of my teammates fucked in my tent, one foot from me, while i desperately hoped that it was just a weird awful dream but then i never woke up and i realized it was real the whole time"
> 
> "yeah it actually makes total sense now that you're a complete asshole, sorry about all that"
> 
> kishimoto super knew what he was doing with karin's chakra-sharing gimmick and pairing that with suigetsu's sharp-ass teeth, it's just low-hanging fruit
> 
> maybe more in the future who knows


End file.
